


four

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Four years separated them, for better or worse.





	four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



“So, it’s your win again, huh.”

Sara touched the bronze medal hanging from Mila’s neck. Mila, on Sara’s hotel bed, late at night after all the ceremonies had concluded.

Four years separated them. Four years of youthful vigour that had left her, but also four more years of experience she’d gathered, on and off-ice.

And it was with that added experience that she pushed Mila onto the bed, hands creeping under her dress, fingers working their way inside her until she unravelled, a far cry from her composed figure on the ice.

“Next time, I’ll win on the ice too.”


End file.
